leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Miruto
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Miruto| jname=ミルト| tmname=Miruto| slogan=no | image=Miruto RB.png| size=200px| caption=Miruto | age=no | years=| gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | colors=yes| eyes=Green| hair=Blonde| trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes| roundnum=RB01 | roundname=The Beginning of the Adventure!}} Miruto (Japanese: ミルト) is a main character of the Pokémon RéBURST manga. She is a member of a currently unknown group whose job is to investigate the crimes of her region. Character Miruto is a no-nonsense kind of person; she can usually be seen lecturing Ryouga whenever he tries to do something stupid. She can also be crafty as seen when she used the forbidden words on Ryouga to get him to reveal her about Burst when he initially wouldn't tell her. Miruto constantly carries a small notebook with her to jot down the various things she learns on her travels. History Miruto first appears when she is seen injured from a fall off a mountain that she was climbing. She soon meets Ryouga, who takes her to his village so that she can get first aid for her wounds. She later joins him when Ryouga goes to investigate the situation happening at Madoro town and saves his life when Ryouga was about to be killed by Commander Yaza. She witnesses Ryouga defeat Yaza and his gang with the power of his Burst and realizes that Ryouga combined with the legendary Pokémon . She later joins Ryouga in climbing Mt. Serables, mainly due to the fact that she is interested in a person that can combine with a Pokémon. When she becomes too tired to continue climbing, she is carried the rest of the way there by Ryouga until they are attacked by Major Hilgreitz, a member of the group Great Gavel. She watches the two Burst warriors battle each other and informs Ryouga of the seventeen different types of Pokémon when he finds out that his Electric-Type attacks don't work on Hilgreitz. After Ryouga defeats Hilgreitz, they all continue on their journeys and separate from Tougo. Miruto and Ryouga continue traveling until they meet Yappy, a freelance journalist that aims to expose the evil in the world. After rescuing him from the wrath of an angry cook by paying the bill he skipped out on, Yappy offers to take them to a place where Miruto can earn money to replace the amount she spent on his bill. Yappy takes them to a cliff and pushes them down to the bottom of the inhabited valley. Yappy reveals to the two that he saw Ryouga use Burst and intends to reveal the idea of a Human-Pokémon to the world. After Yappy is scared into falling down the cliff by a Darmanitan that snuck up behind him, Miruto beats him up while Ryouga uses Burst to try to fight off the Darmanitan. Soon, it is revealed that they were protecting some sick ; Miruto forces Yappy to heal the sick Pokémon with a Potion and they make their leave. Later that night, Miruto and Ryouga prepare to go to sleep after tying up Yappy; after falling asleep, Yappy takes Ryouga's glove and Burst Heart in an attempt to sell them. Miruto and Ryouga are awoken by a bright flash of lightning and go to investigate; they find out that it was Yappy after attempting to Burst without the training that Ryouga had gone through. They capture Yappy and tie him up again but Ryouga decides to instead let them join them much to Yappy's surprise and Miruto's annoyance. Next, the group travels to Free Market City 'Karakuda' where they try the various objects being offered there while Miruto yells at Ryouga and Yappy for acting like idiots. After Ryouga rescues a small child from getting caught up in the fight between two , he takes a small plate as his reward. The plate soon reacts to Ryouga's Burst Heart and sends a light at a young man near them. Miruto, Yappy, and Ryouga are all shocked to see the young man attack them as soon as he sees the plate (now known as the Compass of Light). The young man reveals himself as Hariru, a member of Great Gavel, and proclaims that he is seeking revenge on Arcades, the person that Ryouga is searching for, after destroying his home village and killing his father. Hariru reveals his Burst, a , and he and Ryouga begin battling while Miruto and Yappy watch from the sidelines. Miruto watches as Ryouga is helpless and is defeated by Hariru's s and powerful techniques. Hariru goes to kill Ryouga after defeating him but Miruto steps in and protects him; Hariru then decides to just take his Burst Heart instead. Suddenly, another of Great Gavel's Seven Warriors, Carola, appears from the sky and gives Ryouga's Burst Heart back to Miruto stating that it was "boss's orders." Miruto is shocked to see such a small child be a member of Great Gavel and is even more stunned when she suddenly approaches her, introduces herself, and menacingly tells her to not lose the Burst Heart until she beats them. The two then make their leave while Miruto wonders if it's all over; Miruto realizes that Yappy had gone missing. After healing Ryouga, they realize that Yappy had taken the Compass of Light and rush off to go find him. They find Yappy in a small town at the mercy of a Burst Warrior named Rend. Ryouga first attacks Yappy for his misdeed and then goes to battle Rend. Miruto and Yappy watch as Ryouga is once again defeated but is given an offer to become stronger by Rend. The next day, at Rend's house, Miruto and Yappy do various chores while Ryouga does his training. They are shocked to find Rend knocking Ryouga unconscious and actually sending his mind into his Burst Heart to better connect with his Zekrom. While Ryouga treks through his mind, Miruto and Yappy wait for him to wake up. Eventually, Ryouga wakes up, much to Miruto's happiness and later embarrassment. She and Yappy watch Ryouga and Rend train to test Ryouga's newly-gained strength. After Rend is attacked by one of the Seven Warriors, Zengai, she watches Ryouga defeat him and they take Rend to get healed. After saying their goodbyes, Rend gives Ryouga his Burst Heart so they can use it in the Compass of Light. After some traveling, the Compass of Light leads the group to a street performer named Rabine sleeping in the woods. After Rabine runs off, they chase him and end up in a small area with a vending machine in the middle. Yappy manages to figure out how to get it to move, revealing a secret passage underneath it. The group goes down the stairs and ends up in a tournament for Burst Warriors known as Burst Heart Survival. There, Miruto and Yappy are captured by the navigator, Pauline, for not being Burst Warriors, forcing Ryouga to win the tournament so he can rescue them. While trapped in the cage, Miruto and Yappy cheer Ryouga on in his matches until they are finally freed when the tournament ends. After Burst Heart Survival ends, Miruto and the others go to buy medicine for Karuta, a young ninja from a dying village with the prize money Ryouga obtained. After buying the medicine, Miruto and the others are attacked by a Great Gavel member named Rūkamu. By disguising himself as a woman, Rūkamu is able to lure Miruto into a false sense of security and captures her once he reveals his true face. After Rūkamu is defeated, Karuta heals his village, and they gain two new members added to the group, Miruto gains a rival in Rug, who has developed an attraction to Ryouga after he defeated her in battle. Sometime later, Ryouga steals all of the Burst Hearts so he can meet Arcades alone due to him not wanting to keep putting his friends in danger. Before he can put the Burst Hearts in the Compass, Miruto and the others stop him and clarify that they are not separating, each with their own reasons for doing so. Hearing that his friends are together with him to the end, Ryouga decides to let them join him. As Ryouga, Karuta, and Rug fill the Compass of Light with Burst Hearts, they are interrupted by three people, Amu, Rovy, and Ganku. The three people introduce themselves as the Three Generals of Great Gavel and turn into their Burst forms, the legendary Pokémon , , and . Faced with new enemies, Rug, Karuta, and Ryouga use Burst to fight their new foes while Miruto and Yappy stay behind to protect the Compass of Light. Amu picks Ryouga as his opponent and goes off to fight him alone, leaving Rug and Karuta to face Ganku and Rovy together while Miruto and Yappy watches from the sidelines. Despite their best efforts, Karuta and Rug are defeated by their opponents. Desperate, Miruto begs Ryouga to save them, but her prayers are instead answered by Hariru and Carola, who comes just in time to save them. After Hariru manages to defeat the two, Miruto heals his and Carola's wounds before they decide to separate from her and the others. They see the two off as they go to take their revenge on Fraud for what he has done to them. Later, Ryouga senses that Fraud has revived, with a new, much more powerful strength. Fearing that he has become too powerful to be defeated, Ryouga takes the Compass of Light at puts all the Burst Hearts into it. All five grab the compass, which starts floating and flies off to where Arcades is. They eventually reach an unknown island, where they find a statue of Garyū atop an altar. Ryouga expresses pride that his father is great enough to have a statue, only for a young woman to correct him on the figure being a statue. The woman introduces herself as the caretaker of Arcades, and reveals that the statue isn't a statue, but Ryouga's actual father turned to stone. She goes on to explain that the name "Arcades" and the power belonging to it isn't something that belonged to the person Ryouga once knew, but rather to several people over the years and that Garyū is the current one. She goes to say that if Ryouga can touch the statue, he can gain the power of Arcades, but at the cost of suffering the same fate as his father. Miruto and the others immediately protest against this, only for Ryouga to claim that he needs to in order to beat Fraud. Before he can touch the statue, Arcades' caretaker stops Ryouga and says that he has to pass a test in order to gain the power of Arcades. Ryouga agrees to the test and even has his friends help him try and stop the caretaker from moving, but all attempts to beat her end in vain. Eventually, Ryouga manages to beat the caretaker and gains access to the power of Arcades and he goes to touch the statue. Before he can touch the statue, Fraud comes in and distracts Ryouga long enough to take the power of Arcades for himself. With Arcades' power, Fraud easily defeats Ryouga with his newly-gained ability to turn into any Burst form and takes off after revealing his plans. Much to Yappy and Miruto's surprise, Ryouga soon wakes up and activates Burst, which has now gained Zekrom's tail. Ryouga flies up to the Eternal Tower to face Fraud in a final battle while Miruto and Yappy take the injured Karuta and Rug to a hospital. Eventually, Ryouga reaches the tower, where he fights Fraud in a battle broadcasted around the world. The fight finally ends in Ryouga's favor after Fraud turns into a statue from having abused the power of Arcades far too much. Several months later, Ryouga decides to leave his home to go on another journey. After doing some research, Ryouga has found a place where he can free Zekrom from its Burst Heart. Together, the five friends set off on another adventure. Pokémon On hand is Miruto's only known Pokémon. Miruto intended to use Mandibuzz to fly to the top of Mt. Serables until Ryouga told her that flying would be dangerous due to the wind.}} Conceptual artwork File:Miruto concept art.jpg|Concept art of Miruto's face and outfit File:Miruto concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of Miruto's face and outfit File:Ryouga Miruto concept color.jpg|Preliminary coloring of Miruto's clothes Names Category:Pokémon RéBURST characters de:Miruto